


He Says I Smell Like Safety and Home

by unfortunate17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is basically 5k of fluff, with a sprinkle of fluffy smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn feels his heart swell four sizes too big for his body. "I make you feel safe," he repeats, knowing that there's a dopey smile stretching his face and scrunching up his nose, "You sit in my lap 'cause I make you feel safe."<br/>"And warm," Liam points, cheeks hot, "Loved too."<br/>______________________________</p><p>In other words, Liam likes to ride Zayn because it's kind of their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Says I Smell Like Safety and Home

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: I just want a fic where Liam is really into riding zayn and they do that as much as possible.  
> So...I think I fucked with your prompt a little BUT I hope you like it regardless. 
> 
> Based off of this post: http://unfortunate17.tumblr.com/post/95896056579/premium-ziam-do-you-realize-this-isnt-how (I can't figure out how to insert a link hmmm)

____________

It starts in a shitty radio interview where the joke of the five of them never having enough room to sit becomes a reality yet again. The hosts have set up three chairs for all of them - Zayn and Louis collapse into two immediately while Harry and Niall tussle over the other briefly. Harry eventually wins, leaving Niall to lean up against the door with a sour pinch to his mouth, swearing under his breath.

Liam's a different story, however, standing mildly by the entrance, apologizing to the host about their lack of punctuality instead of worrying over a seat. He shoves his curls back, fiddling with the buttons on his plaid shirt as he waits for the interview to start. One thing Zayn's learned about Liam is that he has pre-event, pre-concert, pre-interview nervousness, but as soon as whatever-it-is is underway, he turns into a hyperactive, talkative shit that messes about with Louis and even manages to crack a smile out of Zayn on his worst days.

This time though, Liam looks dead on his feet, exhaustion creeping into the lines on his forehead, the crinkles by his eyes. Zayn shakes his head, guilt sinking into his stomach. Almost by second nature now, he reaches over to reel Liam in by the edge of that stupid plaid shirt Liam loves so much.

Liam gives him a questioning look, but comes easily, too tired to actually put up any sort of resistance.

"You wanna sit, bro?" Zayn mumbles, just for their ears. He has a feeling Niall wouldn't take too kindly to being left out of this offer. "Looks like you're 'bout to fall over, yeah."

Liam shakes his, curls springing with the motion, " 's okay, Zayn. I'm fine."

"Liam," Zayn makes an unhappy sound, but Liam just laughs, reaching over to rub a hand through his hair.

"Saw you trying to have lunch with your eyes closed," Liam teases, smile pushing his eyes up into little half-moons. Zayn can see the dark purple bruises under them though, even with all the make-up slathered to conceal the marks. "Don't even act like you're ready to stand through a twenty minute radio interview."

Zayn sighs and tips his head further into Liam's grasp. He's got that look in his eyes, Zayn notes, the one that his mum used to have whenever Zayn used to stay up all night working on some assignment that he should've started on two weeks prior. There's no arguing with that look.

The hosts are just indicating that they're going to begin, the cameras almost completely set up, when Zayn makes a split decision. He turns the high-backed chair he's currently in, swiveling towards Liam, and yanking him down so he topples haphazardly into the left half of Zayn's lap.

" _Zayn_ ," Liam complains, dragging his name out, but there's laughter evident in his voice. "Quiet, babe," Zayn replies firmly. He adjusts Liam so he fits tightly and comfortably onto his lap, draping an arm casually around his waist to hold him in place.

Liam sighs happily and leans back into him, curly hair brushing Zayn's eyelashes. "Thanks," he says, voice loose and pliant.  

Zayn hums in reply. He doesn't let Liam up until the interview is over.

____________

It becomes a thing.

After a show, when all of them are buzzing with adrenaline and the rush of the crowd, they change, huddling in the dressing room until one of the members of their security team tells them that the streets are cleared enough that they can leave.

Zayn always slumps back into a couch, watching the other four hop around, bothering whatever crew they can, and tearing into junk food. They know now, after a year, to leave Zayn alone because he needs a moment of reflection - the vocals, were they on point?, the messing about on stage, too distracting from the songs?, him staring at Liam, too obvious?

"Zaynie - "

And speak of the devil.

Liam bounds over to him, crowding into his space. He's got an open packet of sweets in one hand, a smile stretching his plump mouth, cheeks pinked from the stage. His hair is more subdued now, less curl and more helmet, but Zayn loves it - loves him - all the same.

" - want one?" The bag's shoved under his nose. Zayn can't help the fond that rises in his chest then, crushing into his lungs and thrumming through his veins. He bites down on a smile, reaching into the sticky mess of sweets, emerging with a fist full of skittles.

"C'mere," he says, gruffly. He doesn't mean to really, Liam just looks so lovely and earnest, that he can't exactly help it.

But Liam's smile just widens and he bends down to curl himself into Zayn's lap - not for the first time since that fateful interview. The boys mess with them about it sometimes, leaving Liam flushing, ducking his head in embarrassment. But Zayn always tells them to _fuck off_ because if Liam wants to sit in his lap, then hell if Zayn's going to do anything other than roll out the damn welcome mat.

Zayn pops three red skittles into his mouth before reaching around Liam's body to offer the rest to him. Liam turns to face him, eyes blown dark, biting down on his lower lip savagely. Zayn nudges his chin, throat suddenly gone dry. "Go on then, take what you want. Or would you rather me feed you?" It's a joke. Mostly.

Liam shudders, the touch of his finger pads electric against Zayn's palm. His mouth is obscene, Zayn notes suddenly, horribly, terribly _obscene._ Liam is a goddamned tease and he probably doesn't even know it.

"Oi," Niall yells, startling Liam so much that he would've jumped to his feet had it not been for Zayn's arm holding him down, "If you're gonna _literally_ eat out of Zayn's hand then why the fuck d'ya need the whole bag?"

Liam's breathing is shaky and if Zayn's hard then that's just for the two of them to know.

____________

They don't really talk about it until an airhostess has to ask Liam to _please return to your seat, sir, we're experiencing turbulence._ Liam's bigger now, filled out shoulders stretching his shirts tight, hair shaved, and stomach muscles defined. It's why Zayn finds it a little surprising, how easily Liam still curves his body to fit into Zayn's arms - and more importantly, Zayn's _lap._

"So," he says. Liam's fidgeting with the blanket, feet propped up on the make shift bed that they're blessed with in first class. "Is that, you know, a thing?" He holds his breath a little because it's been a year and a half, but they still haven't really mentioned it. Just gone along with it, watched where it took them.

Liam averts his eyes, but Zayn stares right at him, catching the way his adam's apple bobs in terror. "Do you think it's weird?" He sounds so vulnerable, splayed-open, that Zayn's heart clenches, filling him with an overwhelming need to comfort.

"Hey," Zayn soothes in what he hopes is a reassuring tone, " 's cool, yeah. Like. I don't mind. 's nice, actually."

"Really?"

Zayn laughs under his breath because Liam's still trying to hide behind his hair, but it's all gone now. "Really, Li. It's - different. Different than the other lads, but like, nice."

"Okay," Liam ducks his head, cheeks burning, "I mean, 's good that you don't mind cause - cause I _really_ like it, yeah. Like. I think about it when. I mean. Like. In other ways too, you know."

Zayn's heart _booms_ in his chest. "Yeah," he says, voice tight, "Kinda like how I'm hard sometimes. That kind of way?"

Liam's curls into his side, hiding his face in Zayn's neck. His cheeks are hot where they're pressed into his collarbones, making Zayn shiver and his toes curl. "I want that. But only if you want that."

" 'course," Zayn says immediately. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, "Yeah, Li. That sounds bloody _fantastic,_ babe."

For now, though, the way that Liam smiles against his neck is enough.

____________

They have a day off in the States when it becomes official.

Zayn and the rest of the lads are sitting on some hotel bed, playing Assassin's Creed and eating crisps - although the majority of them are scattered on the carpet, courtesy of Niall. Liam's in his lap again, resting back against Zayn's chest while he naps. How he's sleeping through the mindless ruckus around them, God only knows.

"Bit weird isn't it?" Louis nudges him, jerking his head at Liam. It's the first time that any of the other lads have commented seriously beyond a joke and Zayn bristles. "He's always like that, he is. Doesn't it get a bit, you know, _awkward?_ "

Zayn scowls something fierce, rubbing a hand gently down Liam's shoulders and arms, "Fuck off, Tommo. 's none of your business."

Louis drops his controller and raises his hands in defense, "Just saying, dude. Not like you shouldn't or anything. Just a bit strange between mates, is all. You two look like El and me."

"It's sort of like that," Zayn knows he shouldn't be making assumptions. But Liam's not exactly the subtlest person in the world, "Like you and El."

Louis claps him on the shoulder; their conversation muted against Niall's loud complaints as Harry tries to take a handful of his crisps even though he'd insisted that he wasn't the least bit hungry. Zayn still has a feeling that they know something's up though.

"Well," Louis says, matter of fact, " 's long as you keep the snogging to a minimum around us, then we're fine. Rather not watch you two try to eat each other's faces if I'm being honest."

Zayn nods, smiling softly when Liam starts to stir, "Can't promise that, mate."

Louis groans loudly, but Zayn's not sure it's because of his answer or because Louis' apprentice just died on the screen.

Either way, forty-five minutes later, when it's just Zayn and Liam left in the room, Liam nudges his head into Zayn's chin, disrupting him out of his book.

"Hey," Zayn says softly, marking his page and tossing the novel aside. Liam smiles dopily up at him, making Zayn's heart nose-dive in his chest, "Hungry, sweetheart? You've been out for a while."

Liam laughs, snuggling closer, nosing at his neck. They're both silent for a minute where Liam just breathes, little puffs of air pressing against Zayn's collarbones. Then, "Did you mean it," he mumbles, "What you said to Louis? About us - us being like - "

" _Fuck_ ," Zayn swears, breath stuttering, "It was just. I was gonna talk to you 'bout it. I can tell him that I was just messing about or something. You don't have to - "

" _No_ ," Liam says. He's loud, confident, "No. That's perfect, yeah. 's what I want. The two of us together or what not. It's always been that way, hasn't it?"

Zayn scrubs a hand over Liam's bristly head. "Guess so." He swallows, tugging Liam closer, "Well that was simple," he huffs, "Shoulda done that about a year ago, then." Liam's stomach grumbles on cue and Liam frowns down at it almost like he's disappointed at the interruption. Zayn presses a kiss to his temple to hide the fond, mushy thing his face is probably doing. He nudges Liam with his knee, "Up you get then, duty calls. Also, I think my legs are completely asleep."

Liam crawls off of him only to collapse on the empty space on the bed beside him. Zayn snorts, flexing out his knees and ankles, getting the blood flowing again, "Fucking heavy, Payne. And lazy to boot. Probably want me to go and fix you something now."

All he gets in return is a blinding smile.

____________

It doesn't take much longer after that for them to take it a step further.

A show in Vegas is always a big deal. In Zayn's opinion, it's like no other city they go to, the casinos, the parties, the food - everything is supersized into a glittering ball of high-class luxury. The first night they get there though, it's almost two in the morning and everyone is exhausted from the flight and the airport mob.

It's like Zayn should be tired but he can't bring his muscles to relax, his mind to stop buzzing as if he's just played a show a half-hour back. Unfortunately, the rest of the boys trudge straight to their rooms to continue the cycle of sleep begun on the bus, Harry whacking into the wall because he'd missed the doorway to his room.

Liam gives him a soft smile, one of his cheeks creased from the travel pillows in the bus, hair mussed. He reaches out to squeeze Zayn's shoulder once before dragging him along into his room, cuddling up next to him on the double bed. He's out before his head hits the pillow, while Zayn stares into the mind-numbing darkness, rubbing his fingers up and down Liam's bare back.

The lights from the casinos and attractions are peeking through the curtains, lighting up the room in blues, reds, and magentas. Zayn thinks that if he hadn't left his color pencils on the bus, he'd be reaching for them right now. He shifts again, the blankets a heavy weight added to the literally hot body pressed up against his left, discomfort edging into his bones.

In a split second decision, he's out the balcony doors, a cigarette clutched in one hand and a lighter in the other. He's not sure how long he spends out there, listening to the buzz of the crowd on the streets below, slowly burning through the smoke. There's some fancy nightclub across the street from the hotel, walls almost visibly vibrating from the bass. He knows the lads will probably explore the place at some point tomorrow after their show.

It's sort of a chilly night, windy and dry. So far away from home that Zayn's bones ache at the thought.

Shivering in his boxers, he turns to head back in, when the bedside light in his, or more accurately Liam's, room is switched on. Right on cue, the balcony door is opened again, a warm blast of air from within the room rushing over Zayn's face. He squints at the light, blearily making out Liam's outline.

"Did I wake you?" Zayn asks, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry."

Liam pads closer, dressed in loose sweatpants that do nothing to hide anything, one hand fisting a royal blue sweater that Zayn recognizes as his own. Warmth runs through his veins when Liam pulls it over his head, holding Zayn steady as he struggles to shove his arms in the right places. "No," Liam answers, "Woke myself up. Was wonderin' where you were."

Zayn lets out a long rush of air and reaches out a hand to trace at Liam's waistband, fingers brushing at the pale, vulnerable skin of his hipbones. Liam has another birthmark there to match the one on his neck, he notices absentmindedly, "'m just tired."

"Yeah," Liam's eyes crinkle into little half-moons, "Too tired to sleep, know how that goes." He steps closer and curls around Zayn, an arm slinging around his neck. An unspoken understanding passes through them, relaxing Zayn almost immediately because Liam _gets_ him. He just _gets_ him. Like no one else on the planet.

"Liam," Zayn's voice is muffled against Liam's hair from where Liam has his face buried in his shoulder, "'s cold, yeah."

There's a breath of laughter against his neck before Liam pulls back, cheeks lifting. His eyes are soft and playful. "Yeah. 's freezing. Lemme warm you up, maybe?"

And Zayn's throat is suddenly dry, like he's swallowed sandpaper. He clenches his jaw tightly, and slips his hands into the pockets of Liam's sweatpants, "Maybe I can get to sleep then."

Liam hums, "The next time, I'm not letting you sleep at all."

"Yeah, next time," Zayn promises whole-heartedly, "next time we'll go as long as you want."

____________

"You done this before?" Zayn whispers as Liam drags him back into the room, the balcony doors snapping shut behind them. They stop at the side of the bed, before Liam turns to face him. It's only then that Zayn notices how hard he's breathing, eyes wide and flushed dark.

" 'course," Liam answers immediately. He's talking to Zayn, but his eyes are trained on Zayn's mouth, "But like. Not with - with boys." He tips forward, resting his forehead and breathing harshly into Zayn's clavicle, "You know what to do, though, right? Seen you with a few lads at those bars, wanted to _fuck_ _them up_ but - "

Zayn laughs breathlessly, rubbing a hand over the back of Liam's head before leaving it to rest on the nape of his neck, "Yeah. I got you, Liam. I promise. I got you, babe."

"I know," Liam looks thoughtful, "But d'ya think we're rushing into this. Like - "

" 's been four years," Zayn interrupts quietly, "And I've never wanted you any less, never wanted anyone like I want you - think I wanted you before I even really knew it myself."

Liam curls his fingers into Zayn's waist, an inhumane sound escaping the back of his throat. "Okay," his voice is tinged with urgency, "That's good. _So_ good." His eyes flicker down hesitantly to Zayn's mouth again, and this time, he decides to take pity on Liam.

When their lips meet, their mouths are trembling, both shaking too hard to even kiss properly, but Liam's yanking him closer and closer, hands desperately fisted in his sweater. Zayn smiles reassuringly, pulling back, " 's okay, Liam. 's just me, yeah, love. Just me. Relax, okay."

"Okay, Zayn."

Zayn meets his eyes once, twice, before he leans in and kisses him. It's a lot simpler than he'd thought it'd be all these years. Liam tastes sweet like sleep, toothpaste, skittles, and he makes these glorious little noises that unexpectedly break Zayn's resolve entirely.

And suddenly it's a race as to who can strip each other first - Zayn wins, but only because Liam's wearing less and the sweater kept getting caught in his hair.

"Fuck," Liam says then, wondrous, "This is _mad."_

"Speak for yourself," Zayn teases, and his hands go firm, guiding Liam back down onto the sheets, and scrabbling over to switch off the bedside lamp again. Liam makes a low sound of protest at that, but Zayn's not - he's not quite there yet.

The world narrows down to their own little hotel fort, in fact Zayn's sure that nothing exists outside of this room, this bed, and Liam. He feels _indestructible._ So he stands at the side, watching Liam's naked frame stretch against the sheets, so comfortable in being displayed in way that Zayn can't bring himself to do yet.

"You coming?"

Zayn chokes, "Yeah. I - one second." And he's scrambling for his bag, the zipper getting caught twice before he yanks it open. He doesn't even bother sorting through anything, dumping his measly pile of clothing out of the suitcase and reaching in for his bottle of lube and a fistful of condoms.

Liam laughs at him when he sees Zayn chuck everything on the bedside table, "I thought I was helping you get warm and we were saving going all night else for next time?"

Zayn clambers onto the bed and licks into Liam's mouth to shut him up. He feels wildly inexperienced suddenly, like somehow Liam's body and _Liam_ are so different than anyone he's ever touched before.

"Come on, Zayn," Liam mumbles quietly, "Want you inside me."

When Zayn pops the cap of the bottle, he loses it in the dark. He searches for a frantic moment, only broken when Liam rests two large warm hands on his cheeks. He's trying to soothe Zayn, even though Zayn can see the tremble in the wrinkle of his forehead. "Is it my turn to make you feel better then?"

Zayn smiles, "Maybe." He reaches around, tucking his hands under Liam's knees before he shoves them back to bracket his hips. A glance up at Liam shows him that Liam's face is flushed hot with arousal and embarrassment. Zayn knows what that's like, remembers the first time someone opened him up, how he was torn between wanting it and wanting to close his legs. His smile widens, "I'm gonna make it good, Liam. I promise."

The legs in his grasp relax instantly, "Okay, okay, I - know. Just."

Zayn nuzzles into his thigh, biting down on the sensitive skin until he's leaving a line of blooming marks up to Liam's waist, simultaneously slicking up three fingers. Liam's hips jump at Zayn's first touch to his cock, and Zayn grins amusedly as he fists him loosely nuzzling into Liam's hips, making a mark on that hidden birthmark he'd noticed earlier. "You want my mouth?"

"If that's what you want," Liam says back, and his eyes are wide, stunned, like he can't believe he's here in this position. Zayn lifts his head to raise an eyebrow at him and bites down on a smile. Liam sighs, "I just want you."

Zayn swears lowly at the way his chest tightens and leans down to lick a line up Liam's dick before swallowing him down half way in one go. Liam's hands fist in the sheets at the motion and he makes a noise that sounds awfully like a sob, "You've done this before," he gasps wetly as Zayn works him over with his tongue and lips, sucking him down until the head of Liam's cock catches at the soft of his throat on every bob. He knows he's quite good at this, has been complimented many times, but not like this. Liam's hips strain up and Zayn pins him down with one arm, reaching to press one slicked finger down, down, down until Liam's gasping again, this time closer to a whimper.

He takes his time, slipping a single finger past the tight ring of muscle, and sucking on the tip of his dick to ease any discomfort. There's a hand at his forehead, then, brushing back his fringe, and rubbing lightly over his scalp as Zayn dips to take as much of Liam in his mouth as he can, eyes watering and throat stinging.

Liam's body is loose and pliant under him, and Zayn manages to push his finger deeper into Liam, pressing up against his walls, searching, _searching_ until - Liam's hips shoot up and Zayn gags and pulls off, mouth slick with saliva.

"Fuck," Liam swears apologetically, pushing himself up, "'m sorry, yeah. I didn't mean to but you like - you did something. With your finger, like."

"Prostate," Zayn replies, and tumbles forward to kiss the bewilderment off of Liam's mouth, "Right - _here_." And he loves the way Liam's body spasms under his, the way Liam's mouth falls open. It's a new sensation, Zayn knows, really intense, and it's sort of a fucking privilege to be here to witness it.

"Oh," Liam breathes softly, "I think I want more, Zayn."

"Yeah," Zayn bites his collarbone, "You're definitely good for more." Liam nods eagerly and fuck, he's so goddamned _cute._ All big eyes, apple cheeks, a plush mouth, and three fingers in his arse, courtesy of Zayn. Liam Payne is a fucking blessing sent to ruin him.

He's still achingly slow, but Liam doesn't seem to be in any sort of pain, in fact he's muttering that he's good, that Zayn can do what he wants now, and if Liam's low, scratchy voice doesn't stop filtering into his ears, Zayn's going to embarrass himself before anything actually happens.

"I know, Li. Relax, yeah, gonna give you what you need, love," he says soothingly and pushes back onto his knees. Liam snags a condom from the bedside table and rips the foil open, tossing the empty package to the floor. He sits up and rolls it on Zayn's cock, flicking his wrist in a way that makes Zayn's eyes cross. It's the first time that Liam's really touched him with this sort of intention. And now, Zayn's about to _fuck_ him. He can't wrap his mind around it all.

"Now," Liam says, eyebrows furrowed determinedly, "gotta slick you up." He swallows tightly, hands working over Zayn quickly for a minute before he's pulling Zayn down, letting the head of his cock press teasingly up against his hole. "Go ahead," he says, biting down on a grin.

Zayn kisses him soundly, and pushes in, watching as Liam's face changes rapidly. "Liam," Zayn mutters, strangled, "Liam I'm gonna go really slow, yeah. It'll be _so fucking good_ , I promise Li - "

"Fuck," Liam pushes back against him, reaching to thread one hand with Zayn's, "This is. I didn't know it was like this." He pushes up against Zayn again, clenching tightly around him and Zayn gasps, biting down on his tongue to prevent everything from being all over. "Hey," Liam sounds smug, "You _liked_ that." He tightens again, laughing when Zayn glares down at him, breathless

He scoffs, "'m gonna move now, babe. Tell me if it's too much." He waits for a refusal but when he gets nothing, Zayn slides out halfway, before pushing in immediately. It's not particularly hard, but Liam cries out, mouth dropping open, and eyes widening. "Good?"

Liam hums happily, "Keep going."

Zayn goes slow, though not necessarily soft, fucking Liam deep and smooth, until Liam's shaking under him, pushing at his chest. He's so warm and tight around him that Zayn feels like he's going to rip out of his skin. He's not sure why they waited so long to do this honestly. But then there are hands against his chest, pushing him back. Zayn freezes immediately, body trembling with the effort of not just fucking back in.

"Lemme up," Liam mumbles into his neck and Zayn feels like the world's dropped out of his stomach. _Fuck_ he thought they'd been doing good, but clearly not if Liam wanted out. "Let me up."

"Yeah," Zayn scrambles back in fear, pulling out, flinching further when Liam hisses. He falls back against the headboard, lead sinking into his stomach, "Sweetheart - I  - " But whatever he was going to say get's lost in his throat when Liam tosses a leg over his hips, proceeding to guide Zayn's cock back into him.

"Yeah?" Liam whispers, gripping Zayn's shoulders as he pushes himself down. His face is blissed, eyes all round and satisfied.

Zayn chokes out a smothered _nothing,_ resting his hands on Liam's waist, watching with wonder as Liam slides up and down, slowly at first, then faster and harder as he gains confidence. He leans forward to bite down on Zayn's jaw, and his sweat-slicked hair is brushing Zayn's cheek. "C'mon Zayn," Liam pleads, " _Fuck_ me, yeah. _Please_."

Tightening his fingers on Liam's waist to the point where both of them are sure there's going to be a bruise, he slows Liam down, controlling the pace. Liam makes a loud, frustrated noise, "Zayn - "

But he doesn't get to finish because Zayn brings his hips up _hard_ , a strangled sound breaking from Liam's throat.

" _Zayn."_

"Liam," Zayn whispers back, and he pulls Liam closer, tucking him into his shoulder, where he immediately feels a kiss. Liam melts into his body, letting Zayn work him up and down against his thrusts. His skin feels prickly and on edge, too tight for his bones, so he ends up stroking the skin behind Liam's ear to ground him, earning himself a pleased hum in return.       

It doesn't take much after that, they're both too high strung, just a few quick jerks of Zayn's hand and Liam's crying out, biting down on his shoulder. Zayn lets him ride out his orgasm, before he wraps both of his arms around Liam's waist to keep him upright and fucks into him in quick succession until he's done too, muttering nonsense and shuddering into Liam's throat.

They stay silent for a long moment, their labored breathing the only sound in the room. Zayn goes to pull out but Liam whines low, clutching his body closer, if even possible.

"Sweaty," Zayn tells him weakly, "And come. Disgusting shit, Liam."

He feels Liam shrug, but there's a smile on his face when he pulls back a smidge to look at Zayn, "I liked this," he leans forward to suck at Zayn's bottom lip, biting, "Can we do it like this always. Like. Me here - "

"In my lap," Zayn finishes, understanding what they'd done after it was all over, "Like the way we talked about before, yeah."

"Exactly, " Liam nods.

Zayn thinks about this for a second, "You wanna ride me. Why the fuck would I say no?"

Liam's face brightens immediately and he looks incredibly pleased with himself. It's like he doesn't know what that look does to Zayn's insides, "Good." And then he lowers his voice, all hushed and intimate, "It's like - safe you know. I can lean back - or in this case, forward - and you're there. There for _me."_

Zayn feels his heart swell four sizes too big for his body. "I make you feel safe," he repeats, knowing that there's a dopey smile stretching his face and scrunching up his nose, "You sit in my lap 'cause I make you feel safe."

"And warm," Liam points, cheeks hot, "Loved too."

Zayn tugs Liam to his side, hissing as he finally eases out, crushing him to his chest while Liam makes a face at the sweat and come. "I'm glad."

"Shower," Liam mutters irritably, "Now."

Zayn feels wetness cling to his eyelashes, "It's late. Let me wipe you down instead, sweetheart." He doesn't really wait for an answer, chucking the condom into the bin in the bathroom, wetting a towel with warm water and crawling back into the bed and rolling them away from the worst of the sheets.

Liam curls around him as soon as Zayn flings the now dirty towel off to the side, scratching lightly over his back. Zayn swallows tightly and lets him do as he pleases.

"The first time was in the radio station," Liam whispers, "I was so tired and you were so _solid_ yeah. Like you were looking after me and I'd _wanted_ Zayn, even then."

"I remember that," Zayn smiles into his hair, before tipping Liam's head back to kiss him softly, "And now here we are."

Liam sighs happily against his mouth, "Yeah," he says, "Can't imagine a better ending."

"Me neither."

They're dozing off then, the previous exhaustion settling back into their bones, Zayn's anxiety melted clean off. The air conditioner is going off softly in the background in accordance to their thermostat, making Zayn laugh at the thought of them making the room literally hotter.

"Next time," Liam slurs just as he's drifting off, "I wanna see how many times you can make me come."

Zayn yawns, "Challenge accepted. But at least now I know your kink." He gets a slap on the chest for that one. "I'm glad I make you happy though."

"Yeah, me too," Liam mumbles. A pause. Then, "I _adore_ you."

"Me too, Liam, me too."

____________

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DAY LATE I'M SORRY BUT MY DORM HAS SHITTY INTERNET SO I HAD TO WAIT TILL I GOT HOME TO POST. I hope y'all liked though :)


End file.
